


Mr Honikker?

by cassio_peia



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Clones, Crying, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Felix is a clone, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soap, soap but it’s drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassio_peia/pseuds/cassio_peia
Summary: It was the 23rd.And Bennett wasn’t okay.
Relationships: Bennett & Felix Honikker, Bennett/Felix Honikker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mr Honikker?

Bennett knew Felix didn’t have much time left. He couldn’t remember what number this was, he was too high. He drank the soap to feel better. And he drank the soap to forget.

Forget that every once in a while the house had to go quiet. For no one was happy without him.

At first no one knew Felix was going to die. It wasn’t until the next morning where people were woken up by Florences screams coming from Felix’s lab. She reported to Dr Huxley and he explained. 

The first Felix only lasted a month, Bennett had gotten relatively close with it. He was told, along with the others, that Mr Henry Huxley was going to be needing a replacement. 

The doctor had told them Felix would be updated after each time he died, and that one day he’d be the perfect him.

So a day went by of staling with Charlotte and keeping her distracted so she wouldn’t question where the spikey ginger was. And then he was back.

That Felix wasn’t as uptight as the first. He knew he was smarter than everyone and often criticized the workers for their soap intake, as if they didn’t need to work properly.

Bennett tried to befriend this one, but it only lasted a week. He didn’t bother getting upset as this one never liked him anyways. 

The third one practically ignored everything and everyone but his work. Bennett couldn’t remember how long this one lasted but it wasn’t long.

Many Felix’s past, either by dying naturally after a few weeks or months, or sometimes when a worker couldn’t keep the clone deal a secret. 

Sometimes when the Felix figured it out themselves, he was very smart wasn’t he?

This Felix was the 23rd, Bennett had gotten awful close, and this one was lasting a while, almost a year. Until Dr Huxley confirmed the boy had another week before he died again.

Bennett never liked being present for their deaths. They’d bleed from their eyes and ears and have a panic attack while their vision stained red. They’d die shortly after from blood loss. It was the same every time and Bennett hated it.

And then, it was the same night Felix the 23rd would meet his end. Bennett wasn’t okay. He drank more soap then he’d ever had in one sitting, finishing two bottles and starting a third. 

He didn’t want to think about how much it would hurt in the morning. He didn’t want to think about anything. 

Bennett couldn’t stand being in the workers room some nights. This happened to be one of those nights. So he slept in the bathtub.

He drank the soap to forget. Yet he still remembered everything that was supposed to happen that night. The bathroom was directly next to the lab where Felix was working.

Felix didn’t know tonight would be his last. Right?

Bennett sank into the empty bathtub, curling up in a ball and trying desperately not to think about Felix, which hurt his brain. Or his eyes, which stung. Was he crying?

He was, maybe it was just from soap getting in his eyes? He knew it wasn’t but it was easier to lie to himself.

Apparently he wasn’t as quiet as he thought because he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t look over, hugging himself tighter and pressing against the walls of the tub.

“Bennett?” It was a male voice. But who was it? It was, looking up made Bennett realize it was Felix.

The worker blinked rapidly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut for a moment before looking back up at Felix.

“Hi Mr Honniker.” Even though he was on more soap than normal, Bennett wasn’t his normal happy self, and one could guess why.

He felt himself being forced to sit up in the tub. “You’re crying Benn, you looked like you were having a panic attack. Is everything alright?”

He knew if he allowed himself to answer properly then Felix would find out the truth and Huxley would be very mad. “No,” Bennett started. “Nothing is.”

“Care to explain? Is it because I’m supposed to die tonight?” Felix said calmly.

“You knew?” Bennett choked out. The other only replied with a small nod of the head.

“Well it’s not like you guys are great at keeping secrets, I had my suspicions but Florence accidentally told me and then begged me not to tell my uncle. So of course I never did tell him.” 

That made sense, but Bennett’s thoughts were becoming overwhelming again so he unscrewed the soap cap to drink from it. His hand was stopped halfway to his mouth, keeping the drug away from him. 

“I can tell you’ve already had too much, wanna talk about it instead?” Felix asked. But Bennett didn’t want to talk about it ever. He wished he could forget, but Felix had taken away his soap.

Had he not even noticed the bottle being taken from him? 

“What number am I?” The Felix asked and the worker desperately wanted to throw up. He didn’t, instead he mumbled the answer.

“23.” Bennett’s response caused him to cry harder, and Felix just looked down and sighed. 

He glanced up at Felix, who was no longer standing in front of him, now climbing into the bathtub next to the other.

Warm arms wrapped around Bennett’s torso, he leaned into Felix and breathed unsteadily. “Shouldn’t you be used to this by now then? Me dying?”

He was used to it. But this Felix had lasted so long, and gotten so close to him. He was used to it but that didn’t stop the panic that ran through him on the day of, and all the days he thought about it.

“No.” Bennett lied. It was half of a truth. Maybe he was lying to himself all along. He was used to it yeah. But he wasn’t used to the feelings that plagued himself every time it happened.

Felix contemplated for a few seconds. “I see. That’s unfortunate. But won’t you see me tomorrow? I don’t see the big deal.”

“It won’t,” Bennett took a deep breath. “be you. You’re different every time.” He could do this, deep breathes made their way through his throat.

“Am I?” The former nodded. Bennett realized Felix’s arms were no longer around him, so he hugged the younger tightly, ignoring the pricking feeling all over his chest. He was no doubt crushing the eyes on his skin.

But he couldn’t care less. “Stay with me?” Felix wasn’t crying but his voice was shaky along with the rest of him.

“Okay.” 

The two shifted around in the tub, asking to make sure the other was okay a lot before they were in a comfortable position laying down.

“Mr Honniker?”

“Yes Bennett?”

“Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Both boys fell asleep in each others arms and Bennett would awake to a bloody Felix laying limp against him. Still warm.

“...Mr. Honniker?” But the question was pointless.

For Felix Honniker was already dead.


End file.
